


Chain Of Command

by fiveainley_ohmy



Series: All The Nice Girls Love A Soldier [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Sherlock, Filthy Sweet Sin, I'm Going To Hell For This, M/M, Polyamory, Sherlock Has a Military Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, submissive Sherlock, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8522149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveainley_ohmy/pseuds/fiveainley_ohmy
Summary: Sherlock has a filthy dream about John and James. All the nice detectives love a soldier...or two.





	

Sherlock was coming home from conducting a lab test at Bart's for a case, but as soon as he walked through the door of 221B, he heard noises coming from his bedroom.

Ragged breathing. Fabric rubbing together. Two adult males. John was supposed to be at the clinic, wasn't he?

Sherlock heard John moan. " _Yes_ , James..." Sherlock, eyebrows knit together in confusion, ambled down the hall to investigate.

The door to Sherlock's (and now John's) bedroom was open an inch or two. Just enough that Sherlock could see John...and James Sholto...locked in an amorous embrace on their bed.

The two soldiers were kissing passionately, John lying on top of the Major, tongues delving obscenely into each other's mouths. They were both fully clothed - _in combat garb_ , Sherlock realized with a hard blush - and were slowly rutting their covered erections together, drawing pleased moans from each other. James had one leg wrapped around John's hips and John reached down to grip his arse.

It was the most erotic sight Sherlock had ever beheld. His cock filled out rather quickly in his tight trousers as he watched both handsome blonde officers pleasure each other. He knew he shouldn't be intruding on such a private moment, but he was transfixed.

John broke off the kiss to suck at James's neck hard. " _Captain_ ," moaned James, lost to pleasure.

John's lips popped off the Major's throat with a loud  _smack_. "Isn't he beautiful when he begs, Sherlock?" he asked slyly, his lust-blackened eyes flitting to the open crack in the door.

Sherlock gasped softly, his cheeks coloring more at being caught spying on them. He stepped back from the door.

The door swung open and John was standing there, his lips red from kissing and the front of his battle chinos bulging. "Don't be embarrassed, love," said John kindly. He took Sherlock's hand. "We were waiting for you. Did you like the show?"

Sherlock felt slightly dazed. "For me..."

"Oh, yes, gorgeous." John pulled him into the bedroom. James was sitting on the side of the bed, looking at them both hungrily, his equally impressive erection tenting his trousers. John nudged Sherlock toward James, who pulled him onto his lap. "I think you two should get to know each other."

James smiled up at Sherlock. His pupils were large with arousal, but there was something soft, kind, warm in them too, and Sherlock immediately felt safe. Wanted. Just like with his own John.

"Hello, Sherlock," said James. "It's good to meet you. My, but you're gorgeous. Would you mind if I kissed you, touched you?"

"Please," whispered Sherlock, leaning toward and letting the Major take his lips. James's sure fingers carded through his curls, getting tugging and Sherlock moaned softly, his cock swelling in his pants. James's tongue was gently licking into his mouth, and Sherlock felt pampered, cherished. James's trousers were tented between his spread legs, pressed up against the base of his cock so deliciously. James's large, strong hands ran down his back, slid down to his arse and gently squeezed and massaged his cheeks. "Gorgeous," breathed James into his mouth.

"Isn't he just?" John said from somewhere behind him. "Oh the things we've got planned for you, Sherlock. James, undress him."

James peeled him out of his clothes, and laid him out across the bed, arranging his long, slender limbs in a large X, each appendage outstretched to a corner of his bed.

"We're going to take very good care of you," James said, reaching up to do something by Sherlock's left hand.

Suddenly Sherlock found his wrists bound to the upper corners. John, meanwhile, had done the same to his ankles at the foot of the bed. The spreaders pulled his body (not uncomfortably) taut and flat to the mattress. Naked and bound, erection nearly touching his stomach, completely vulnerable. Sherlock had never felt so turned on. He stared up at the officers, eager for their next action. 

"Isn't he beautiful, Captain?" James asked, staring hungrily at Sherlock's bound form.

"Spread out for us like a fucking feast," John agreed. "Sherlock, listen. We're going to do what we like to you. We're going to pleasure you till you can't take it anymore and then some. And then you'll come for us, when  _we_ say. You don't get to tell us what to do, you only get to tell us what not to do. You don't like something or want to stop, you say 'honeycomb' and we stop. Do you understand?"

Sherlock nodded enthusiastically.

"Good," said John. Then, slowly, he smiled. "Although...I don't think you're gonna have to." John looked at James. "You go first. I wanna watch."

James crawled onto the bed, hovering over Sherlock. He kissed Sherlock deeply, Sherlock sighing into the kiss. The detective could feel the soldier's body heat radiating just out of reach, his mouth completely pliant for James's softly demanding tongue. This loss of control was exhilarating and pacifying at the same time, and the presence of the strange new man didn't feel strange at all. John, James, and Sherlock just fit together like puzzle pieces.

James broke away to pleasantly suck pink marks on his throat. Nothing too damaging. So far Sherlock felt very cared for and treasured. His head tipped back of its own accord to bare more of his neck to James's tender ministrations.

"That's it, lovely," breathed James into his ear, kissing the sensitive skin there. "Relax. Give in. You're in good hands."

Sherlock sighed contentedly, all muscles untensingly, giving in completely to James's touch and gentle care. Surrender never felt so sweet.

As the Major continued to smear kisses all along his neck and shoulders, his thumb brushed his left nipple, sending tingles through his body. Sherlock arched slightly. "Sensitive there?" asked James with a smile.

"Oh yeah, his nipples are very sensitive," John answered for Sherlock, who was lightly palming himself, watching his two lovers. "He makes the sweetest little noises."

"Hmm, let's see," said James with a little smirk, scooting down to where he was eye level with the dark buds. He teased up Sherlock's left nipple till it was almost painfully erect, then gave it a firm little pinch. Sherlock made a noise somewhere between a moan and a whine.

"I see what you mean," said James to John, but never breaking eye contact with Sherlock. He continued to toy with Sherlock's left nipple as he swirled his tongue around the right.

Sherlock twitched. "Aah!"

James suckled and massaged his erect little buds, the two conflicting sensations utterly glorious. James very lightly bit down on the one in his mouth and Sherlock thought he'd died and gone to heaven - and neither of them had even touched his cock yet.

John seemed to read his mind. "Mmm, better move along, James. Don't want him to pop off _this_  early in the game, do we?"

"Yes, sir," said James obediently, moving down to kiss and lap at Sherlock's ribs and stomach.

James was inching closer to his cock. Sherlock forced himself not to tremble in excitement. James nuzzled the fine line of dark hairs leading to his groin, then sucked a mark onto his hipbone.

"May I suck you, Sherlock?" James asked him.

" _Please_ ," pled Sherlock.

His cock was so hard, so wet, the head of him leaking steadily against his stomach. It was almost cool, blessed relief James began nuzzling the base of him. Sherlock whimpered aloud.

"So beautiful and sweet," whispered James as he slipped the head of him into his mouth.

Sherlock lurched against his restraints. "Oh!"

"Uh uh, Sherlock," said John warningly, soothingly carding his fingers through his curls. "Don't come yet, sweet thing."

Sherlock felt so deliriously aroused. James was softly sucking his cock, his tongue doing maddening things against the vein on the underside, and John was stroking his own gorgeous prick right in front of his face. Sherlock stared up at him, lost, and licked his dry lips.

James pulled off of Sherlock and said to John, "Maybe he needs something to take his mind off of it, Captain."

"I think you're right, James," John agreed. He traced his thumb over Sherlock's bottom lip possessively. "You want my cock in your mouth? You want me to fuck those gorgeous lips of yours?"

"Yes," said Sherlock hoarsely, pleadingly.

"Such a good boy, you can have whatever you want." John kissed his forehead, then climbed onto the bed and straddled his chest, his erection pointing in Sherlock's face obscenely as James took back up sucking Sherlock off. "Go ahead, love," murmured John, rubbed the head of his cock against Sherlock's lips. "Take it for me, take it all."

Sherlock moaned happily as John slid into his mouth. John's hips pushed forward gently till Sherlock could feel him at the back of his throat. John smiled down at him lovingly, brushing some wayward curls out of his eyes. "Sweet thing, always so good. Your mouth is fantastic."

John began slowly rocking into his mouth as Sherlock felt James slide off of his straining cock, leaving it exposed to the tepid air. Sherlock moaned around his mouthful as the Major move down to lap at his balls, then squealed as he felt the tip of James's tongue at his entrance.

"James is going to fuck you so well," said John, still careful thrusting into Sherlock's willing lips. James was licking him open intensely. "He's going fuck your gorgeous arse while you suck my cock. Sound good, honey?"

Sherlock moaned in enthusiastic agreement. He felt James's finger push into his entrance in response. John groaned and thrust forward, just a bit rougher. "God, yes, Sherlock." He pushed inside Sherlock sharply, over and over, to where Sherlock's nose was pressed into John's cinnamon colored pubic hairs and he felt he was choking. John's strong fingers were clenching Sherlock's curls, pulling them roughly. Meanwhile, James was stretching and scissoring his slicked fingers inside Sherlock's arse, occasionally brushing Sherlock's prostate.

Sherlock couldn't get enough.

Finally Sherlock was open wide for the Major. John pulled out of his mouth, leaving Sherlock panting. "He's so desperate," James said in awe, tracing his finger along the inside of Sherlock's pale thigh. Sherlock whimpered and shivered, his hips uselessly trying to buck upward. "Let's give it to him, Captain, he's losing his mind."

" _Please_ ," sobbed Sherlock.

"Needy little slut," said John fondly, tousling Sherlock's hair affectionately. "Our needy little slut. Okay, let's turn him over."

With that militaristic efficiency, John and James loosed Sherlock from his bindings and flipped him on his hands and his knees. Sherlock flushed hard, feeling exposed and submissive in this position. James quellingly caressed his arse. "Shh. Don't worry, Sherlock. You're in good hands..." He unzipped his trousers.

Sherlock gasped as James slid into his wide open entrance. "So warm," James sighed. "So tight. Oh, that's lovely-"

"-isn't he a dream?" John said, climbing in front of Sherlock. He thumbed Sherlock's mouth open and slid his cock back in. "Open up for me, swetheart, yeah, that's it."

Sherlock gagged around John's sizable girth and hollowed his cheeks to be able to take him all the way in. John chuckled, lovingly stroking his scalp. "He's usually so demanding. Maybe he really needed two officers to tame him."

"Oh, we'll give him just what he needs," said James, and began thrusting into Sherlock moderately, making Sherlock moan around his mouthful. "Oh, good boy, he takes cock so well."

"He  _loves_ it," said John, moving in and out of Sherlock's mouth to match James's efforts. "He's a right horny little bitch when no one else is around. Isn't that right, sweet thing," he asked, looking down at Sherlock, his thick cock sliding in and out of Sherlock's lips. "You love this, don't you. Getting fucked stupid by two handsome soldiers."

Sherlock moaned softly and tried to nod his head. "That's right, you do, love," rumbled John. "You're our little fuck toy. We're gonna make you feel so good, Sherlock."

"Yes, Sherlock," panted James, pounding into him from behind. "Make you feel so good,  _fuck_ , your  _arse_ -"

Sherlock felt James spread his cheeks even more with his thumbs so he could go even  _deeper_. He began hitting his prostate and Sherlock whimpered.

"Go on, love," said John, pulling out and stroking over his face. "Let us hear you. Scream for us."

Sherlock howled wantonly as James thrust into him, hard, fast, and rough. His fingertips gripped his hips so hard, Sherlock was sure to have bruising later, which only turned him on more.

"So close, aren't you?" John whispered, stroking his jaw with his free hand. "You've been so good, Sherlock. Do you want to come?"

Sherlock's balls were tight to his body, James nudging them with every in stroke. Sherlock was teetering on the verge of an earth-shattering orgasm. "Y-yes," he whined. "Please, please, let me come."

"Yes, sweet thing, come for us," said John.

"Come for us, Sherlock," James echoed.

Sherlock practically  _screamed_ as his pleasure swelled inside him and he came intensely arching hard and spurting all over the sheets below him, completely untouched. James moaned and came inside him, thrusting minutely, pushing his come deeper inside him. Sherlock whimpered as little sparks of pleasure ran through him, drawing out his orgasm. John stroked himself fervently, groaning as his lovers came before him. He climaxed and his come spattered onto Sherlock's face.

"Shh, love, you were wonderful," said John, gently wiping away the mess from Sherlock's face. "God, you look so gorgeous covered in my come."

"Exquisite," murmured James, kissing up his back. "Amazing. Beautiful."

As his two lovers gathered him up in their arms, kissing and caressing him, mumbling compliments and endearments, Sherlock drifted off to sleep with a content smile on his face...

...and woke up for real in the real world. He was in his bed, wearing his pajamas - his pants dripping with his ejaculate - with John wrapped around him from behind. No James.

John was staring at him, wide eyed. "Tell me what you were dreaming," he said huskily, his erection pressed up against Sherlock's back.

Sherlock closed his eyes, a dreamy smile spreading across his face. "You were fucking me. You...and James."

John moaned and began rutting against him. "What did we do to you. Tell me."

"You tied me to the bed...you watched as James teased me."

"Oh, God, I'd have like to have seen that. I bet you two were beautiful."

"I was so hard..." Sherlock's voice was thick with arousal. He was hardening in his damp bottoms again. "But I couldn't come until you let me. You fucked my mouth while James buggered me. The two of you were so big, so hard inside me..." Sherlock lowered his voice to a whisper. "You called me your slut."

"Oh, God, Sherlock." John was close, rubbing frantically in between Sherlock's arsecheeks.

"Then you told me to come, and I did, so hard. Neither of you had even touched me. Then James spilled inside me, and you came all over my face-"

"FUCK!" John orgasmed, splashing all over Sherlock's arse and back. Then he quickly flipped Sherlock on his back and swallowed down his sensitive arousal. Sherlock gasped loudly. John suck him fervently till Sherlock was coming for the second time.

When they'd settled back down, Sherlock whispered to John, "I'd like to meet James someday."

John hummed, snuggling him closer. "That might be nice."


End file.
